Draco
by Lady Haku Hitsugaya
Summary: Draco x Blaise x ...Harry? (Kawaii Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

The door squeaked as Harry pushed it open slowly, making him cringe. He glanced around the common room and upon spotting the person he was searching for, he cleared his throat and strode over, trying to look like as full of himself as possible.

"Uh – hey there, um, I mean..." Harry took in a slow breath and stopped smiling awkwardly. "'Sup?" He finished, lowering himself onto the leather sofa, sitting with his arms spread across the back of it comfortably. Or at least he looked comfortable, but truthfully, he was fighting the urge to pee.

"Yeah, 'sup," Blaise hardly looked up from his book at Harry, who sat across the coffee table.

"Um, whatchya...reading?" Harry raised his pale blonde eyebrows, tilting his head back very slightly. He fiddled with a loose thread on the armrest.

"School shit," rumbled Blaise.

Harry couldn't help feeling as though there was something up with the man, maybe an argument he'd had with Draco? Whatever it was, Harry hadn't the time. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his hands supporting his head.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, pouting slightly. This earned a peek from Blaise, who looked up from his book for the first time since Harry entered the room.

"No. But you're acting pretty weird. Is something wrong with you, Draco?" he closed his book and gave Harry his full attention. This sent a shiver down Harry's spine. Harry stood up and moved to sit beside Blaise, who shifted further up the sofa. "Thought you didn't share couches."

"Well, nah, you're a friend, right? So...anyway, nothing's wrong. I just thought you looked sad," he admitted, blushing slightly, his deathly pale cheeks turning pink. Blaise placed his book on the coffee table and looked over at the other group of Slytherins in the common room, sitting nearer the other fireplace. When he looked back at Harry, he almost jumped out of his skin. Harry was staring at him expectedly, leaning forward on his hands.

"What the fuck Draco!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet hurriedly, glancing at the other group, who were all paying attention to them both. Blaise gave them a look of disgust, as if their looking at him was a sin. That made them all return to their own conversation.

Harry was also on his feet, standing daringly close to the man. "You're very jumpy, Blaise," he noted teasingly, trying his best to produce a typical 'Malfoy smirk'. Blaise grabbed him by the arm and hauled him over to the stairs to the dorms. I say hauled, but really Harry,unsure if he'd succeeded, had no problem with the direction they were headed.

"Draco there is something really wrong with you. I have to check for some sorta hex or potion," he muttered sternly. Before they reached the stairs Harry tore his arm from Blaise's grip.

"No no, I'm perfectly alright. It's you whom you should be worrying about, acting all freaky then hauling me up to the dorms. The place where all the beds are," he stumbled over his words, worried that the polyjuice potion would wear off any second. He'd only been in here fifteen minutes, but he'd stood outside the door to the common room for half an hour trying to gather the courage to face Blaise. "Anyhoo, must be off. Professor Snape asked me to umm...do something," he stuttered, flinging open the door and practically running out, leaving Blaise on the stairs, bewildered as ever.

"Shit...shit shit shit. I wasn't convincing at all. And now Draco will be wondering in any minute without his robes. Shit," Harry cursed under his breath as he sprinted for the storage cupboard in which Draco was hidden behind a stack of boxes containing rolled parchment. He took in a breath before opening the door, hoping to Merlin Draco was still there.

"Harry where did you go after dinner? We were supposed to have a game of wizards' chess," moaned Ron, tugging at Harry's sleeve as he walked through the warm, candle-lit Gryffindor common room.

"I felt ill and had to visit the hospital wing," Harry explained, flopping onto the soft velvet sofa. Ron sat on the armchair nearer the dying fire. Most of the students had gone to bed or, if you were Fred or George, were off breaking the rules. Curfew was about twenty minutes ago and Harry nearly got caught by Mcgonagall on the way back.

"D'you reckon it's too late to have a game now?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

"You're kidding, Hermione will know right away tomorrow morning if we've been up all night," Harry scoffed, flicking a speck of dirt into the fireplace.

"Yeah...you're right," said Ron, standing and stretching, his back making cracking noises. "Well, I'm off to bed," he yawned. "Fat lot of good it did me, waiting up for you." Harry waved off his comment, gazing into the burning embers of the fire as Ron made his way up the stairs. "Mate, aren't you coming?" he called quietly from the balcony near the dorms.

"Yeah...yeah I'm on my way," said Harry, thinking only about his time with Blaise. When he grabbed his arm...he could still feel the tightness of Blaise's fingers around his skin. A small smile found it's way to Harry's thin lips and it stayed there a few minutes as the light of the fire glimmered on his round glasses.

 **A/N- Always loved yaoi couples in HP. Chapters will be short and I will update when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

"What do you mean I was acting weird? Have you got mad, Blaise?" Draco snarled at his friend, finding the story preposterous. Him, Draco Malfoy, caring about Blaise being...being sad? Bah!

"Listen, if you don't remember, then maybe you were hexed. You left before I could use a decipherer on you," Blaise shrugged his wide shoulders and pulled his stool closer to the desk before sitting on it. "I mean, you don't remember that hour before you came up to the dorms, do you? So what else could it be?"

"Yes, yes, alright," Draco waved him off, dropping his potion books on the table.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat two desks in front of them to the right and Harry couldn't help but feel a tickling sensation in his upper back at the thought of Blaise being able to see him, but not vice-versa. He tapped his quill against the parchment of his notebook, making an ink splodge on the page. He felt so nervous. Blaise must have explained the encounter to Draco by now and that would mean Draco was probably suspicious. There are only a few explications of what could've happened to him. A hex, a potion or someone pretending to be Draco. It wouldn't take much for Draco to find out if someone had made a polyjuice potion lately. Just ask Snape and Snape will tell him. Now Harry was worried. He glanced over his shoulder at the two Slytherins, his eyes catching Blaise's.

Shit. Harry's head spun around to face forward so quickly that he nearly pulled a muscle. His cheeks burned and his quill had cut through into the next page of his notebook. "Harry, are you alright?" came Hermione's calm voice while she placed her hand on his quivering shoulder, easing his shudders.

Harry gripped his quill tighter and looked up at her. "Yeah," he smiled thinly," perfectly alright."

"Are you sure, because Ron said you went to the hospital wing last night, are you still ill?" she frowned with concern,giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Harry smiled a little brighter to reassure her. "No, I'm good."

At that moment Mcgonagall entered the classroom, tapping the doorframe with her wand to calm the class. "Quiet, please," she called, looking over at the heads of the students at the back of the class. Snape was really late, so unlike him. "I'd ask you all to continue studying your potions books for the remaining 45 minutes of this class. Professor Snape will not be teaching you today so I trust you will all be quiet and do your work in his absence. He has given instruction that you write an essay on the development of the Ailhotsy Draught. Three scrolls," she informs the class, gaining a series of moaning and groaning and complaining from all but Hermione, who was smiling happily.

After Mcgonagall left the dark classroom, everyone returned to what they were doing before; throwing paper notes and talking over each other. Draco took out a decoding book and a piece of paper he'd found on the floor of his common room earlier that morning. He'd already deciphered the first three words and it looked to be a pretty interesting love note to Pansy, one of the few girls he spent time with in school. They'd snogged a few times over the past few months of this year, but she insisted they go no further before they were married. Draco scoffed out loud at that thought. Pansy was such a needy little witch, a few snogging sessions and they were suddenly destined to be married.

Blaise sat beside him, resting his head on his arm, ready for a forty minute nap. Draco rolled his eyes at his half asleep friend, just about finished the second line of the note. So far all it said was a load of gooey love shit, but he wanted to know who it was from so he could make it be known that this person was desperately in love with a girl who's parent's were seemingly from the 1800s.

His concentration was disrupted when Blaise slammed his hand down on the parchment Draco had been writing the deciphered part of the note on, and snatched it away. "What do you think you're doing, you pesky toerag!" Growled Draco, grabbing at Blaise's arm, which held the note away.

"Is this a love letter?" he ginned, his white teeth a striking contrast to his caramel skin. "Who's it addressed to, I wonder..." he looked at all that was written so far. ' _My love for you, Pansy, is as strong as the light of the moon. But the moon only borrows light from the sun...'_ Blaise erupted in laughter, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he pressed the note back in Draco's open palm. "I really thought you weren't interested in that Pansy. You said snogging her was like making out with a stone pillar," he recalled.

Draco couldn't believe he was blushing. He shakily crumpled up his progress and stuffed it under the desk. "It was a note I found. I just wanted to decipher it and see who it was from," he spoke quietly, pretending to read his potions book.

Blaise nodded, sticking his bottom lip out in consideration. "Plausible," he determined, nodding his head. "I saw that just now, by the way."

Draco looked at him by the corner of his eye. "Saw what? What did you see?"

"You blushed. Just like last night. I'd not seen you blush before then," there was a sly tone to his words and he smirked widely, tapping the table with his forefinger. After receiving no answer from his pink-faced friend, Blaise clicked his tongue and returned to his nap.

Draco, on the other hand, patted his red cheeks to calm them down and ran a hand through his pale blonde hair, reaching for the note in his pocket to continue his work. He looked up before flattening out the page on the desk and his eyes locked with those of Harry Potter's, who had been watching with too much interest than was acceptable. Draco gave him an icy glare, the distraction allowing the flush to fade from his skin. But when Harry looked away again, both him and Draco were bright red in the face.


End file.
